Instruments of the kind described at the outset are known, for example, from US 2007/0213769 A1. They are, for example, configured in the form of pneumatic bone punches or as instruments for locking implants. To enable the instruments to be used independently of a source of pressurized gas, to which the instrument is connected via a hose, an instrument was proposed in DE 203 18 275 U1, in which a cartridge filled with a pressurized gas can be used as source of pressurized gas. However, a disadvantage of using a gas cartridge is that it can only make available a limited volume of gas, as a result of which use of the instrument is limited with respect to time or the number of actuating cycles.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a surgical instrument operated by pressurized gas that enables the largest possible number of actuating cycles or the longest possible actuating time with the lowest possible volume of pressurized gas.